Rolling bearings of the type mentioned at the outset and the use thereof in housings of transmissions are already known. In this regard, DE 10 2013 216 796 A1 discloses a transmission device having gears, having at least one shaft and having at least one rolling bearing for mounting the shaft in a housing of the transmission device. The rolling bearing is seated with an inner bearing ring on the shaft and with an outer bearing ring in the housing, wherein at least one row of rolling bodies is arranged between the inner bearing ring and the outer bearing ring so as to be in contact with the inner bearing ring and the outer bearing ring. At least one disk spring is provided, which preloads the rolling bearing with respect to the housing. In this case, screwed against the housing is a plate against which the disk spring is supported on the one hand whilst on the other hand being supported against adjacent end faces of the inner ring and the outer ring of the rolling bearing.
A ball bearing is known from DE 42 31 272 A1, which has two outer bearing rings and an inner ring. The two outer bearing rings are arranged in a sleeve and are pressed against a shoulder of the sleeve by a tensioning ring. Axial positioning of the ball bearing in a steering box is enabled by a latching mechanism in that the sleeve has two latching tongues which spring radially outwards from its outer lateral surface.
DE 39 01 283 A1 describes a bearing sleeve comprising a hollow cylindrical first part and a plate-shaped second part integrally formed frontally thereon for supporting a component, wherein the first part has tongues which extend in the axial direction and have a flared tongue end. In this case, adjacent tongues are arranged in such a way that their tongue ends point in opposite directions.